


Improving the Truth

by aunt_deen



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_deen/pseuds/aunt_deen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is sad. And horny. Poor David. </p><p>And then five years later, Jack gets a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improving the Truth

David peered out the window, swatted the curtain pull with his palm, and turned back into the room.

 

“Something wrong?” Denton looked up curiously at David, who picked up a picture and put it down without looking at it.

 

“Hm? Oh, no. Just nervous, I guess.”

 

“Big night tonight.”

 

“I don’t think talking to crowds is my strong suit.” He picked up a necktie from the back of a chair. The wrinkled silk slid through his fingers and he sighed. “I’m not like Jack.”

 

Denton smiled and looked back down at his notes. “No one’s like Jack.”

 

More fidgeting.

 

“Is anything else wrong?” David looked at him enquiringly. “I mean, is anything wrong between you and Jack?”

 

Frown. “What would be wrong with me and Jack?”

 

Denton hesitated. “I was just wondering if…” He tossed his pen down and stood. “Listen, David. I’m a newspaperman. I notice things. And I’ve been noticing something about you when you’re with Jack.”

 

David felt the back of his neck grow uncomfortably warm. “Noticing what?”

 

“I think… I think what you feel for Jack,” he took a breath, “… goes beyond what most friends feel for each other.”

 

Inside his pocket, David dug his thumbnail into the pad of his finger, carefully concentrating on the small pain. He put an incredulous laugh into his voice. “What, you think I’m in love with Jack?”

“Are you?” Denton’s regard was calm and kind.

 

“Are you crazy? Guys can’t fall in love with their best friends.”

“They can and they do.”

 

David’s mouth opened but no words came to him.

 

“I’ve seen a lot more of the world than you have, David, and trust me, it happens.” His smile became slightly bitter. “Not that I recommend you share this with anyone else.”

 

David’s palms were sweaty, but his back and arms tingled, as if from cold. “I don’t know.” Part of him stood apart, aghast, as the rest of him blurted out his secrets. “I’ve never felt … I’ve never even _kissed_ anyone before. How do I know what I’m feeling?”  

“You haven’t said anything to him?”

 

David snorted. “He’d punch my lights out. Or he’d run as far away from me as he could get.” He looked up, challenging. “You haven’t ‘noticed’ anything with him, have you?”

 

“No. But Jack can be hard to read. He’s—”

 

“He likes _Sarah._ ”

 

“Oh.” Denton sighed. “Well, that makes things impossible, doesn’t it?”

 

“And Sarah likes him.”

 

“And if you said anything it would turn out bad either way.”

 

“So it doesn’t matter what I feel. I’m not going to hurt Sarah for some wild chance that Jack would—” He broke off and shook his head, and kicked at a crease in the rug.

 

Denton was quiet for a moment. “I know it feels impossible now, but eventually you will get past this.”

 

The only response was a harsh, bitter sound.

 

“I’m telling you the truth, David.”

 

“The _truth_? What good does the truth do me?” He looked up, angry. “The truth is that this is the first time I’ve felt this way about anyone and I can’t _do_ anything about it. How is that going to change? How does that get better?”

 

“The truth is that you and Jack are good friends and that’s nothing to dismiss.” He put a hand on David’s shoulder, warm and reassuring. “And someday you’ll—”

 

Before David had time to think, before he had time to stop himself, he reached up and kissed Denton squarely on the mouth. The kiss was clumsy and wet, and Denton froze. David froze too, and for an awful moment they stood immobile, lips pressed together awkwardly.

 

David stepped back and swallowed. His feet took him back several steps and he ran a hand distractedly through his hair. Denton’s expression was absolutely unreadable, and his mouth was shiny. As David watched, mortified, he licked his lips and looked at the floor.

 

“Did that help?” His voice was low.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just thought—”

 

“You just thought you’d see if you could feel something for someone else.” Denton raised his eyes and looked at him steadily. “Did it help?”

 

“No.” David said miserably, and wondered if he could just go back to bed and start this day over. “It didn’t help. You didn’t want me to do that and it was terrible and—”

 

“It was terrible because you’ve never kissed anyone before.” Denton stepped forward. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

 

The hands were big and warm on his face as they cupped his jaw and tilted his head back and David’s eyes closed and his heart thumped frantically against his ribs as Denton’s mouth came down on his.

 

His lips teased and coaxed, soft and brief kisses that had David straining upward to follow every time their mouths parted. Denton sucked David’s lower lip between his, flicked it with his tongue, and David made a tiny sound in the back of his throat and his hands came up to clutch Denton’s shoulders. Then the warm, slippery tongue swiped against his teeth and he opened his mouth, unthinking.

 

Heat. Heat and wet and movement. All David could do was stand with his face upturned, trying to breathe through his nose. Their mouths opened wide and slanted hungrily across each other, teeth scraping each other’s lips. Denton’s tongue plunged again and again and David didn’t know what to do with it, just let it sweep through unchallenged until he pushed his own tongue forward uncertainly.

 

Denton hummed in approval and slid his tongue alongside David’s, drawing it back with him until suddenly David was the aggressor, exploring in turn. He tried to copy what had been done to him, standing on his toes to press his mouth forward and sliding his tongue as far as it would reach, licking the insides of teeth. Denton captured his tongue and sucked, letting go of his head to encircle his ribs, practically lifting him off the floor with the force of his arms. David moaned and slid one hand to the back of Denton’s head, buried his fingers in short, crisp hair, and pulled their mouths more tightly together.

 

He realized he was hard inside his trousers, pressed against Denton’s thigh. Denton seemed to realize it at the same time and loosened his hold a bit. He gentled the kiss, slowing the pace, making the strokes of his tongue softer, more shallow, and finally pulled away with one last warm press of his lips.

 

David stood still a moment, eyes closed, crazily reassured that Denton was breathing as hard as he was.

 

Denton cleared his throat. “That probably went a bit further than it should have.”

 

“Yeah. Probably.” David opened his eyes and fixed them on Denton’s third shirt button. He dropped his arms and they stepped back. “I forget. What was this supposed to prove?” He looked up, sheepish.

Denton grinned. “I forget, too.”

 

“Well, okay.” He backed into a table and redirected himself toward the door. “I’ll … um … I guess I’ll see you at the rally.”

 

“I’ll be there. Ringside for your big speech.”

 

“Yeah.” He put his hand on the doorknob and looked at Denton, a bit shy at meeting his eyes. “Um … thanks.”

 

“I suppose ‘anytime’ would not be the right response.” David laughed and ducked his head again. “But you’re welcome, David.”

 

David raised a hand in farewell and left. Just enough time to pick up Les and Sarah to meet Jack at Medda’s.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“David!”

 

David turned, searching the herds of holiday shoppers. He was just turning back again, thinking he’d misheard, when he heard his name again and was almost knocked over as Jack Kelly skidded to a stop by plowing right into him.

 

“Jack!” He gripped Jack’s forearms, keeping them both balanced on the icy pavement. He could feel the grin stretching his face and knew he probably looked silly but he couldn’t stop. And Jack’s expression was similarly delighted so he didn’t even bother trying.

 

“I didn’t know you were back! When’d you get in?” Jack’s nose was bright red in the cold and he wore a horribly ugly striped scarf around his neck.

 

“Last night. About one this morning, actually. Les is probably falling asleep at work today because he had to meet my train.”

 

“I thought your pop wouldn’t let him work.”

 

“Just while he’s on break for the holidays.” David realized they were still standing, clutching each other while indifferent crowds jostled them on all sides. He let go and jerked his head. “Let’s get out of the cold, huh? Catch up.”

 

A short walk took them to a tiny restaurant, talking all the way, until they sat with cold fingers wrapped around mugs of coffee. The news tumbled forth. Racetrack was managing the books for Medda, but still betting on the horses every weekend. Spot owned a tavern in Brooklyn and David knew better than to ask where he’d gotten the money to buy it. Mush was married with his second kid on the way. Crutchy had moved to Boston. Les was in his last year of high school and might follow in David’s footsteps at George Washington. Sarah was busy with wedding plans.

 

David recounted this last with a bit of unease and relaxed to see no reaction from Jack but a fond smile.

 

“What about our man Denton?” Jack sat back to give the waiter room to put down his soup. “You still keep in touch?”

“Yeah, I got a letter from him a few weeks ago. Still in Chicago.” David bent his head to meet his soupspoon, hoping the steam would account for his red cheeks. He didn’t know why; it had been years since he’d gotten over his crush on Jack, but talk of Denton invariably made him think of it. “I’m staying at his place, actually.”

 

“Your folks okay with that?”

 

“It’s easier on everyone. Denton likes someone to look in on the place and Les has gotten a little too tall for the couch.”

 

“Gonna hit him up for a job?”

 

David shook his head. “I’m not looking to leave New York again yet. He gave me some contacts, though.”

 

“Hey, maybe you’ll end up at the _World,_ huh?” Jack grinned. “Workin’ for old man Pulitzer?”

 

“From selling his papes to writing for them?” David laughed and shook his head. “I think I’ll try the _Sun_ first.”

 

“Good. ‘Bout time we had somebody with some talent writin’ the headlines again.”

 

David looked at Jack pointedly. “You seem to be making them these days. I saw your name in a couple of articles on the railway strike last year.”

 

“Strictly grunt work. Somebody noticed I can whip up a crowd.”

 

“Believe me, I remember.”

****

When they started getting dirty looks from the waiters they split the check and left, hopping a trolley to Queens and the Jacobs apartment. After a flurry of hugs and handshakes, a slightly-awkward kiss on the cheek from Sarah, and a scolding for missing dinner, they went out into the cold again. Another trolley ride and they were stamping the snow off their boots outside the door of Denton’s flat. 

 

David shivered as he knelt to light the stove while Jack did the same for the fireplace.

 

“Nice digs.” 

 

“You’ve been here before.”

 

“Yeah, but I was kinda preoccupied.” Jack glanced into the bedroom where David’s bag sat by the large bed, then pulled a dustsheet off a glass-fronted cabinet. “Here. This’ll warm us up.” 

 

David turned to see Jack with a mischievous look and a bottle of pricey-looking whiskey.  “Jack, I don’t—“

 

“Relax, Dave. It’s already open. You really think Denton’ll mind if we have a few belts?”

 

“Probably not.”

 

“So find us a couple of glasses.”

 

Two hours later David was lightheaded with more than just whiskey. He and Jack had started out on opposite ends of the couch but with every joke, every good-natured shove, every anecdote, they had moved closer together until Jack sat sideways with his knee pressed against David’s hip. _He’s just being Jack,_ David thought. _Jack’s always been a toucher._ Still, he felt giddy with the contact. 

 

“So there’s Specs, bareass naked, tryin’ to hide behind the washtub, yellin’ at Skittery to toss him his pants while Mrs. Schumacher’s throwin’ bagels and callin’ him filthy names in German.” 

 

David laughed out loud, leaning slightly into Jack. “What was Skittery doing?”

 

“You kidding? Skittery was laughin’ like a loon, enjoying the view.”

 

David’s pleasant tipsiness evaporated in a rush. His smile faltered. “What do you mean?”

 

Jack’s mood seemed to shift as well. “You didn’t know about Skittery?”

 

“No.”

 

“He’s queer. Sometimes, anyway.” Jack laughed again, but it sounded nervous. “I think Skittery’ll jump on anything movin,’ to tell the truth.”

 

David’s heart thumped and his swirling brain tried to focus. “How… um … how do you know?”

 

Jack stirred on the couch and his knee moved away from David. “Caught him foolin’ with some guy once.” David was silent. “No big deal, I guess. Skittery’s a good guy.”

 

“Yeah. No big deal.”

 

Jack looked at him. “You ever meet anyone like that up at your fancy school?”

 

David drained his glass and leaned forward to get the bottle off the floor. He poured carefully. “Sure. I met a few.” The entire left side of his face prickled, so heavy were Jack’s eyes on him. He didn’t look.

 

“Anybody ever make a pass at you?” 

 

David turned his face to the opposite side of the room. He looked at the exact spot where he had stood when Denton kissed him. He swallowed more whiskey and felt it rush straight to his foggy brain.

 

“Dave.”

 

David turned back and looked at Jack. 

 

Jack swallowed. “One night I was with Skittery. We had a few drinks. Wasn’t too long after I split up with … someone and I was feelin’ pretty lousy.”

 

David stared and didn’t speak. 

 

“I was pretty drunk. He sort of … helped me out.”

 

“What did he do?” Some distant, agitated part of David was amazed at how calm he sounded.

 

“He … uh … kind of gave me a hand.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

“He said somethin’ about you.”

 

David stiffened and he spoke sharply. “What?”

 

“He said somethin’ like, ‘Dave’d be jealous.’” Jack kept his eyes fixed on David’s while David tried to control his breathing. “I wasn’t sure I remembered that right. I was really drunk, you know?”

 

He seemed to be finished talking but he didn’t look away. They sat and stared for a long minute.

 

Then David leaned forward, not giving himself time to think, and kissed Jack squarely on the mouth. 

 

For a moment it was a replay of that first moment with Denton. Jack froze, seemed genuinely startled, and David pulled back, feeling sick, ready to apologize, blame the liquor, anything.

 

Then Jack leaned forward too, chased David’s mouth with his own. They kissed carefully, as if something fragile hovered between them, until Jack brushed his tongue against David’s lower lip. David groaned and let his jaw go slack, allowing Jack’s tongue to slide briefly between his lips. He let go of his glass, feeling the last ounce of whiskey wet his trousers, and tilted his head awkwardly to keep his mouth pressed to Jack’s while he twisted his body, getting a knee under himself and moving until he was braced with one hand on the couch back and the other in Jack’s hair.

 

Jack seemed startled again at David’s aggression, but smiled into the kiss. He ran his hand from David’s knee up to his hip and slid down the couch a bit. David followed him down until he was sprawled half on top of Jack with his foot braced on the floor. Their tongues slipped over and around each other and David moaned softly into Jack’s mouth, although he didn’t mean to.

 

Jack broke away. “So I guess you’re jealous, huh?” He panted as he spoke and his hand wandered from David’s hip up over his back.

 

“I’m either going to punch Skittery or kiss him.”

 

Jack’s voice had a growl to it. “Don’t kiss him.” He pulled David down and they kissed some more until David’s leg started to ache from holding all his weight. He rolled down onto the floor, pulling Jack with him. Jack laughed and David grunted as they landed in a heap on the carpet, barely managing to not knock over the whiskey bottle. Now Jack lay on top and he stopped laughing as the bulge in his trousers pressed intimately against David’s. 

 

Jack grinned uncertainly. “I don’t really know what to do.”

 

“What would you do if I were a girl?”

 

“Probably I’d kiss your bosoms.”

 

“Okay. Go ahead.”

 

Jack’s eyes widened and then the laughter burst from both of them and David pulled Jack down to kiss him again, still laughing. Jack began to pull at the buttons of David’s shirt, and David squirmed to get his arms free of it. He sat up, causing Jack to sit back on his heels, and skinned his undershirt off in one motion. Before his face was clear he felt hands on his chest and pulled the cotton away from his eyes just in time to see Jack bend and kiss his nipple. David felt his insides tighten far more than such a simple caress warranted and he tossed his undershirt aside and pulled Jack’s mouth against his chest. 

 

Jack licked and sucked his way from one side to the other, dampening David’s skin. David was suddenly unbearably impatient and tugged at Jack’s clothing. He pulled his shirt free of his trousers and up his back. Jack moved back long enough to yank it up over his head and came down on top of David again to take his mouth once more.

 

David moaned at the warm expanse of bare skin covering his own. He spread his legs so Jack could lie between them and Jack gasped into the kiss and his hips jerked and he rubbed his erection urgently against David’s. The wool trousers were hot and scratchy and confining and David reached down to open his fly.

 

Jack stilled abruptly and David did as well.

 

David felt suddenly uncertain. They stopped kissing and Jack pushed up onto his knees. They both breathed heavily.

 

David swallowed. “Do you want …” He met Jack’s eyes, even though he wanted to look away. “If you want, we can …” 

 

Jack gave him a slow grin. “Yeah.” He gripped the back of David’s neck and pulled him into a quick, hard kiss. “Want to move into the bedroom?”

 

David grinned back at him. “Yeah.” He let Jack pull him to his feet. “Meet you there in a minute.” He went into the kitchen and started opening cupboards, trying to find what he needed in the dark.

 

“Dave?”  He turned and saw Jack in the doorway across the dimly-lit kitchen. Jack’s eyes dropped to the bottle of cooking oil and he grabbed David’s hand and dragged him down the hallway.

 

The dark, chilly air of the bedroom sent prickles of gooseflesh up David’s legs and back as he skinned off his trousers and socks, but his erection didn’t flag as he watched Jack strip as well. Jack swept back the covers and David climbed into the bed. The sheets were icy and David reached eagerly for the shivering warmth of Jack’s skin. 

 

Jack lay on top and David gasped at the heat covering him and the cold of the bed beneath. He swept his hands down Jack’s ribs to curve over his backside and pulled. Now it was Jack’s turn to gasp as his hips rocked into David’s and his shaft slid hotly against its twin. 

 

David rolled them and sat up, straddling Jack’s thighs. 

 

Jack grinned up at him. “So you wanted this right from the beginning, huh?”

 

“Didn’t know what I wanted, really.” He kneaded Jack’s chest. “Truth is, I wouldn’t have known what to do with you back then if I had you.” His voice was rather breathless.

 

“But you know what to do now?” Jack scraped his fingernails lightly down David’s thighs. “So who _did_ you meet up at that fancy school? Should I be jealous?”

 

“Don’t be jealous,” David smirked, sliding back a bit. “Be grateful.” He bent and took Jack’s hard shaft into his mouth. 

 

“Christ!” Jack’s hips tried to buck but David pinned him down with one forearm and held the shaft in a loose grip with his other hand as he sucked wetly at the head, running his tongue around the smooth dome, lapping the droplets of salt that formed there. Jack groaned and cursed above him and he clutched painfully-tight handfuls of David’s hair. 

 

David bobbed his head, wetting the shaft and sucking hard. Over and over, keeping the suction even. Each time he pulled up he fluttered his tongue against Jack’s weeping slit and slid down again, deeper and deeper until he managed to take nearly the whole length into his mouth. Jack was making desperate noises over his head and tugging at his hair before he pulled off slowly with a final lick.

 

Jack was gasping and a fine sheen of sweat covered his skin. 

 

David reached for the oil.  He poured a small amount on his fingers and reached back. Jack’s eyes widened and he swallowed. David pushed his slick fingers inside and sighed. He worked himself open as Jack squirmed beneath him. 

 

David then took Jack’s erection in his slick hand, coating it with oil, and moved forward on his knees. But before he could position himself Jack pushed him up and over, onto his back. 

 

“Like this,” Jack said, panting, and pushed David’s thighs apart. “Will it work like this?”

 

“Yeah, here …” David pulled one knee up high and reached down to guide him. “Just—”

 

His words cut off with a gasp and Jack gasped too as his cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle into David’s body.  David squeezed his eyes shut and whispered, “Slow.”

 

Jack stilled. “Does it hurt?” His voice was strained and taut. 

 

“A little. It’s okay.” He breathed deeply and felt the pain ease and opened his eyes. “It’s okay. Push again.”

 

Jack pushed slowly until he was fully inside. “Jesus Christ.” His jaw clenched and he shuddered once, violently.

 

David smiled breathlessly at him. “You okay?”

 

“God, that’s tight.” 

 

David laughed a bit and nodded. Jack stretched him open, the whole hard length of him squeezed inside the heat of David’s body. David squirmed, a bit impatient.

 

Jack nudged his hips forward and his eyes locked with David’s. He pushed again and moaned a little. The muscles of David’s channel clutched at him each time he withdrew, releasing him only reluctantly. Jack’s thrusts quickened and the bed creaked beneath them as the slide of each thrust became easier and they settled into a steady rhythm to mingled gasps and moans.

 

David groaned loudly when Jack’s cock struck that place inside him and sparks of pleasure buzzed up his spine. He clutched at Jack’s neck and pulled him down. Jack kissed him fiercely, grunting with each hard thrust and curved his arms up behind David to grip his shoulders from behind. Their bodies pressed and rocked together and David groaned again into the kiss as the damp skin of Jack’s belly stroked up and down his stiff shaft. He spread wider and hooked one leg over Jack’s hip. Heat coiled low in his belly. 

 

Jack struck David’s sensitive gland again and again and David wrenched free of the kiss to cry out as his body convulsed. He balanced precariously on the edge of his climax and Jack’s thrusts became rough and desperate. Jack buried his face in David’s neck and David felt the heat of his breath and the rapid slide of hot skin along his swollen shaft. The bed creaked and jounced furiously. Then teeth fastened on the skin of his neck and his spine stiffened and a strangled shout forced itself from his throat as ecstasy spilled through his body. 

 

He rode the top of the wave as Jack continued to pound into him, his muscles continuing to clench and spasm. Jack’s hips snapped forcefully and his cock clipped that spot again and David twisted frantically as the bliss crackling through his muscles and nerves magnified once more and he gasped, “Please,” not knowing what he was asking for. 

 

Jack said, “David,” through clenched teeth and the name ended in a long groan he emptied himself into the tight channel. David cried out once more at the flood of heat and collapsed back into the damp sheets.

 

Jack ground his hips inward, breathing hard, until he sagged into a boneless weight, pressing David down into the bed. 

 

David turned his face into the sweaty curve of Jack’s neck and grunted in weary contentment. Jack was still buried within him and he remained still, unwilling to give up that feeling of fullness just yet. Jack’s breathing was ragged and David ran a hand over his back and breathed with him. 

 

After a long minute, Jack mumbled into David’s ear, “Am I too heavy?”

 

“Not yet.” Jack shifted slightly and propped himself up on his elbows and David sighed as he felt Jack’s spent member slip free of his body. Jack’s expression was serious. His hair flopped down over his forehead and David reached up and twisted a lock of it between his fingers. 

 

Jack flashed a sleepy grin. “So what do you think Denton would say if he knew we did this in his bed?” His voice was low and lazy.

 

David snorted, “Probably ‘congratulations.’”

 

Jack looked at him disbelievingly, “You serious?”

 

“I’m serious.”

 

“He knows that you’re … uh …”

 

“He told _me._ ”

 

Jack rolled to the side and David yelped as the cold air swirled over his damp and sticky body. He shivered and yanked the blankets up.

 

Jack didn’t seem to notice as he sat up and stared at David. “So is _Denton—”_

 

“Not really.”

 

“‘Not really?’”

 

“No, Jack, not really. What about you? You gonna stop noticing the pretty girls after this?”

 

Jack grinned unapologetically. “No.”

 

“Well there you go.”

 

“But … did you guys …?”

 

 _“_ _No.”_ David said, firmly. He waited a beat. “Not really.”

 

Jack grabbed a pillow and shoved it down over David’s face and David laughed and twisted and pushed him off. “Honest!”

 

Jack pinned him and held his wrists over his head. “Talk.”

 

“He kissed me.” David said, still laughing, “Or really, I kissed him and _then_ he kissed me.” 

 

Jack’s face was a complicated mix of fascination, arousal, jealousy, and horror. “You and Denton kissed. When?”

 

“The night of the rally at Medda’s. I was all twisted in knots over the strike and the fact that I was nuts about my best friend who was nuts about my _sister_ , okay?”

 

Jack winced.

 

“And I kissed him and it was really awful and then he kissed me and it was better.” He smiled, reminiscing. “My first kiss.”

 

“Jesus.” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It was a good kiss?”

 

“It was a very good kiss.”

 

“Is he a better kisser than me?”

 

David grinned, but raised a challenging eyebrow. “Am I a better kisser than Skittery?”

 

“I didn’t kiss Skittery.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Jack looked thoughtful. “You think Denton might have, though?”

 

David laughed and freed his arms to pull Jack down into a kiss. He broke it after a moment. “Well why don’t we add all the guys to the mix, hmm?” He kissed him again. “Mush and Blink—"

 

Jack chuckled and spoke into David’s mouth. “Specs. Hey, I bet Racetrack’s a good kisser.”

 

David broke the kiss altogether and laughed out loud. “Sure. And Crutchy.” A quick kiss, which Jack returned with smiling lips. “And Spot.”

 

Jack stilled beside him.

 

David closed his eyes. “Oh, you _didn’t.”_

 

“Not really…”

 


End file.
